The primary mechanism of action of LY231514 is the inhibition of the enzyme thymidylate synthase (TS) which catalyzes the transformation of deoxyuridine monophosphate to deoxythymidine monophosphate resulting in decreased thymidine necessary for DNA synthesis. In this pharmacokinetic trial of LY231514, the drug will be administered intravenously every three weeks. Its pks have been characterized in weekly and other schedules, and clearance of the drug (which is eliminated by the kidneys) was shown to decrease with increasing age and decreasing creatinine clearance. This study will demonstrate the principal toxicities and maximum tolerated dose of LY231514 and will determine the recommended dose in patients who have renal impairment.